spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Sponge
Kingdom Sponge 'is spoof of Kingdom Hearts but set in the Nickelodeon universe. Plot Sandy builds a ship that can take her and others to other worlds and she decides to take SpongeBob and Patrick to the other worlds. When a storm breaks in Bikini Bottom SpongeBob gets struck by lightning and gets a key shaped sword. Princess Mindy helps Sandy, Patrick, and SpongeBob escape to Sandy's treedome and gives them weapons and new outfits so the three escape to a new world.﻿ Characters '''SpongeBob SquarePants -' The main protagonist and the wielder of the Keyblade. 'Patrick Star '- The deurotagonist.Patrick's weapon is a sheild 'Sandy Cheeks '-The tritagonist.Sandy wields a magician's staff 'Princess Mindy -' She escapes from Bikini Bottom using her mermaid magic she is one of the princesses of the heart. 'Plankton -' The main antagonist.Plankton and the other Nicktoon villains are all after the Keyblade and the 7 princesses of the heart 'Squidward -' Squidward is a minor antagonist in the game.He somehow escapes Bikini Bottom and joins the villains. '''Villains - '''The villains include;King Goobot V,Skrawl,Vexus,Dr.Chipotle Jr.,Glowface, and Tortise John '''The Heartless - Hearts corrupted by darkness, lacking a body or soul. They are named "Heartless" for their total lack of emotional capacity and are the most common type of enemy the player encounters. Worlds and their inhabitants Traverse Town: Betty Anne Bongo Tommy Repunzil:one of the pure hearted August September Boss:Guard Armor Retroville: Jimmy Neutron Goddard:also a summoning charm Cindy Vortex: one of the pure hearted Libby Carl Sheen Nick Bolbi Boss: King Goobot V and Poultra Bluffington: Doug Skeeter Patti Mayonaise:one of the pure hearted Porkchop Judy Beebe Roger Ocean Shores: Otto Reggie:one of the pure hearted Twister Squid Ray Tito Boss: Dark boarder Traverse Town Keyhole: Betty Anne Bongo Tommy Repunzil August September Boss:Guard Armor 2 Boss # 2:Opposite Armor ChalkZone: Rudy Penny:one of the pure hearted Snap:also a summoning charm Biclops Queen Rapsheeba Blocky Granny in the bathtub Boss # 1:Bullynerd Boss # 2: The Craniacs Boss # 3:Skrawl Tremorton: Jenny:also a summoning charm Brad Tuck Sheldon Dr.Wakeman The Crust Cousins Boss:Vexus Miracle City: Manny Rivera/El Tigre Frida White Pantera Puma Loco Maria Rivera Boss:Dr.Chipotle Jr. Town of SUPERIOR: Mr.X Mrs.X Tuesday X:one of the pure hearted Truman X:also a summoning charm Rex X Lorenzo Suave Boss # 1: The Scream Queens Boss # 2:Glowface Boss # 3:Glowface and Sasquatch Dirt: Rango Beans Priscilla Roadkill Mariachi Owls Spoons Wounded Bird Waffles Buford Boss: Bad Bill Boss # 2:Tortise John and Rattlesnake Jake Hollow Bastion: Henry June Tommy Betty Anne Bongo August September Karen Scooter Boss:Squidward Boss # 2: Banshee Boss # 3:Squidward Boss # 4: Plankton The End of The World: Boss # 1:Plankton Boss # 2:Heartless army Boss # 3: Banshee 2 Boss # 4: Dark Jellyfish Boss # 5: Plankton ' Keyblades '''Kingdom Key '(starting weapon) 'Neutro blade '(recived in Retroville) 'Honk Honk '(recieved in Bluffington) 'Radical '(recived in Ocean Shores)﻿ 'White Lightning '(recived in ChalkZone) 'XJ-B '(recived in Tremorton) 'El Keyblade '(recived in Miracle City) 'X Key '(recived in Town Of SUPERIOR) 'Spirit of The West '(recived in Dirt) 'Ultra Blade '(recived in Hallow Bastion) Soundtrack *'''SpongeBob's theme - SpongeBob SquarePants theme song by Cee Lo Green *'Patrick's theme - Lazy Days (Livin' In Paradise) (Big's Theme) by Ted Poley' *'Sandy's theme - Fly In The Freedom (Rouge's Theme) by Tabitha Fair' *'Mindy's theme - My Sweet Passion (Amy's Theme) by Nikki Gregoroff' *'Squidward's theme - Superior by Squidward' *'Plankton's theme - You Will Obey! by Plankton' Videos Category:Video Games